Ivan Returns
by KNoelB
Summary: This is my sequel to Wolfe In Sheep's Clothing. Ivan has escaped from prison and is after Ryan. Can the team save him or will this be the end.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own anything._

_This is my sequel to Wolfe In Sheep's Clothing._

_Enjoy _

Ryan Wolfe had been back to work for two months. His Calleigh, Eric, and Horatio were all being nicer to him, and he enjoyed it. But they were all too over protective. He started to get to work earlier so no one would call him because he wasn't there yet. Today though, his alarm never went off, due to the power outage in the middle of the night. When he woke up, he thought the amount of light in his room was odd. Then he looked at his phone, already three missed calls from Calleigh, two from Eric, and four from Horatio. Ryan sent them all a text.

_Alarm never went off. Be there in thirty. _

Ryan pulled himself from his bed and took a shower. The car ride was short, because of the lack of traffic. He pulled into a parking space and got out of his car. He immediately felt as if someone was watching him. He looked around carefully and then closed his car door. That's when someone stepped from behind another car, and pinned Ryan to his own car.

"I thought you were in prison."

"And I thought you were dead." Ivan was face to face with Ryan. "You owe me big time."

"I owe you nothing." Ivan laughed.

"If you tell anyone you saw me, pretty little Calleigh will not see another day." Ivan threw Ryan to the ground and disappeared. Ryan slowly got up. He now had a pounding headache and a nice bruise forming just over his right eye. Now he needed a lie to tell his team. With his hand on his gun, Ryan made his way to the CSI crime lab. He checked in and quickly made his way to his team. They were all sitting in the break room.

"Hey Ryan." Eric gave him a goofy grin. Calleigh looked up and then ran to his side.

"How did you get that?" She pointed to the bruise on his forehead.

"Oh, it's nothing." Calleigh didn't seem convinced. Horatio walked in.

"Everyone please take a seat." Everyone did as they were told. "I was informed this morning that Ivan escaped from prison." Ryan faked his surprise. "Ryan you are on lab duty and an officer will escort you home and keep a watch on things, until Ivan is caught. Ryan just nodded. Horatio took the rest of the team to the newest crime scene. As Ryan walked to the lab, he thought it was odd that the hallways were so empty. He only saw a couple people. Apparently, everyone was searching for Ivan. Ryan decided to busy himself with little stuff like, cleaning down every surface in the lab. When that was finished, he started the mess with the machines. He was so bored and had nothing to do. A gunshot rang in his ears.

Ryan instinctively drew his gun and ran towards the gunshot. A masked man stood with his gun pointed at the ceiling, two lab techs were face down on the floor.

"Put the gun down." Ryan had his gun trained on the suspect. The suspect then turned to Ryan and removed his mask. It was Ivan.

"There has been a change in plans Mr. Wolfe. Now you can put your gun down or someone dies." Ryan lowered his gun and carefully set it in the floor. "Now slide it to me." Ryan did so. "Good." Ivan motioned to the two lab techs. "You two are free to go. I have my prize."

_Please let me know what you think _


	2. Chapter 2

"There has been a change in plans Mr. Wolfe. Now you can put your gun down or someone dies." Ryan lowered his gun and carefully set it in the floor. "Now slide it to me." Ryan did so. "Good." Ivan motioned to the two lab techs. "You two are free to go. I have my prize."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to suffer like I did."

"Suffer? How did you suffer?" Ivan pulled up his shirt and showed Ryan the scars and fresh bruises.

"Some of those people were my enemies. The guards turned a blind eye. And I know for a fact that you are the one who turned me in."

"You're right about that. I did turn you in, but you committed a murder. You deserve to rot in prison."

"After I kill you I will gladly go back to prison." Ivan raised his gun. "But I'm going to make it slow and painful." Ivan shot Ryan in the right thigh. Ryan fell to the floor with a thump. All he could feel was pain. The blood oozed from the wound. "That hurts doesn't it?" Ivan stepped closer. Ryan tried to scoot away, but it caused him more pain.

Eric and Calleigh had just finished collecting evidence. It was around lunchtime, so they went to lunch together. They had been keeping their relationship a secret, in fear of losing their jobs. Calleigh and Eric were busy laughing a flirting when they both received a text from Horatio.

_We have a problem at the lab. Ryan's in trouble. –H_

Calleigh and Eric both looked at each other and then shot out of their seats, on their way to the lab. When they arrived, Horatio was talking to the head of SWAT.

"H, what's going on?" Horatio turned to Calleigh and Eric.

"All we know right now, someone has taken Mr. Wolfe hostage. But I would bet my money that it's Ivan. SWAT is working on the cameras as we speak. There was also one shot fired, after every other hostage was released." Calleigh and Eric exchanged worried glances. A member of SWAT ran over.

"Lieutenant Caine. We have eyes." Horatio, Calleigh and Eric walked over to the screen. Calleigh gasped at the sight she saw before her. Ryan sat on the floor, his back to a wall. A pool of blood surrounded him and he was holding his leg.

"H we need to get in there."

"Get ready to go in."

Ryan sat there, watching blood pour from his wound. He was growing weak. Ivan paced around the room.

"I hope your team is watching this." Ivan raised his gun. "Stand up!" Ryan painfully pulled himself off the floor. His paints were soaked with blood. "Put your hands up!" Ryan did so. He almost fell from the pain. "Now give Horatio a call. I have a message for him." Ryan pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Mr. Wolfe?" Ivan stole the phone.

"Hello Lieutenant. As you know I was Ryan Wolfe. Now if that elevator door opens, he is a dead man. I have some evidence that needs some destroying." Ivan hung up the phone. "Come with me Mr. Wolfe." Ryan wobbled his was to the evidence locker.

Horatio slammed the phone shut. He walked over to SWAT and began planning a way to get in. Calleigh and Eric sat by a Hummer and worried about their friend. Calleigh watched as Horatio made a plan. A gunshot rang throughout the lab.

Ryan lay on the floor in pain. His stomach was now bleeding along with his leg. Ivan had gotten trigger happy.

"Stand up." Ryan slowly pulled himself from the floor. His vision went blurry. "Now back to destroying that evidence."

"Why do you want his destroyed? It's not even evidence tied to your case."

"I'm making sure that my son doesn't rot in jail like I do." Ivan placed the gun on Ryan's back. "No more questions." After Ryan had finished destroying the evidence, Ivan walked him back to the elevator. "Now it's time to say goodbye." Ivan pushed the down button on the elevator. When the doors opened he pushed Ryan in. Ivan fired once and then the doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

The last gunshot still rang in Calleigh's ears. That was the third shot she had heard. All she could think about was getting Ryan out alive, but her hope was diminishing quickly. She knew that he had already lost a lot of blood. She clung to Eric hoping that he would make it out alive.

Eric was just as worried as Calleigh, but he had to mask it so he could comfort Calleigh. Over the past few months, Eric had really started to bond with Ryan. The thought of losing him, really made him sad. He masked his worry but Calleigh could see it in his eyes. They both stared blankly at the building in front of them. Horatio's yelling brought them back to reality.

"3…2….1…GO!" The SWAT team burst through the front door. As they searched for Ivan; Calleigh, Eric, and Horatio waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. Calleigh gasped. Ryan lay face down, a large pool of blood surrounding him. Horatio called for a paramedic. Calleigh dropped to her knees next to Ryan, ignoring the fact that she had white pants on. She felt for a pulse and was surprised and relieved that she found one, it was weak but it was a pulse. Calleigh was reluctant to move from Ryan's side. Shot were fired upstairs. Then SWAT announced, over the ear pieces;

"Target down." Calleigh sighed. This was finally over Ivan was dead. The paramedics were yelling things at each other and ran out the front doors with Ryan on a gurney. Calleigh and Eric watched in silence as the ambulance sped away. With her eyes still watching Calleigh asked Eric;

"Do you think he's going to make it?" Her voice was coated with sadness.

"He's strong. He'll make it." Eric response was firm and Calleigh tried to believe it. Horatio walked up next to them.

"We can wrap up here. Why don't you two go down to the hospital. I'll be there shortly." Eric nodded and led Calleigh to a waiting Hummer. When they arrived at the hospital, they were sent to the waiting room. Horatio arrived before there was any news on Ryan's condition. Eric paced and Calleigh couldn't stop watching the clock. Horatio walked around, trying to find any information he could. After four hours, there was still no news. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon and the CSI team was tired of waiting. As if their prayers were answered, a doctor emerged from the double doors.

"Ryan Wolfe." All three stepped forward. "Mr. Wolfe is stable. The surgery took longer than expected, because one bullet broke into many pieces. We were able to extract all the pieces. As of right now he will make a full recovery."

"Thank you doctor." The doctor led the three CSIs to Ryan's room. Calleigh entered first. Ryan looked so tiny on the bed. He had many machines hooked up to him, each one monitoring something. His eyes were closed and he looked so pale. Calleigh sat in a chair next to his bed and reached a hand out to his. Ryan flinched from her touch and his eyes flew open. All panic disappeared when he saw his team. He gladly let Calleigh hold his hand. He was so tired but he forced his eyes to stay open.

"W…where's Ivan?"

"Dead." Horatio stepped into Ryan's view. "He won't be bothering us anymore."

"Sleep. You need it. You look like crap."

"Thanks Eric. I'd like to see you get shot three times and not look like crap."

"I think I'll pass." Ryan chuckled.

"Ow. Don't make me laugh. It hurts too much." His eyes began to droop. Horatio and Eric said goodbye and left. Calleigh waited until Ryan was asleep before she left.

"Sweat dreams Ryan."

**THE END**


End file.
